What We Have Left
by Born Gryffindor
Summary: This story follows Harry and his friends last adventure. From fighting Lord Voldemort, to destroying Horcruxs, to new love and friends, this is my take on what should happen after the HBP


This story takes place after the Half Blood Prince, and it's just my imagination running wild so if it is hard to follow, there is my excuse! Well enjoy! It will switch around from point of views, but will always be third person, 'cause that's how I like it.

Disclaimer, I own nothing of J.K. Rowlings and I never will and if there is one word similar to the new book that will come out, I am so sorry and it is complete coincidence.

Harry's POV

* * *

Little Whinging, nestled in the quiet area of Surrey, held something anything but ordinary. A boy, turning a man to be specific, lay in the darkness of his small room. A snowy white owl sat perched atop its cage, looking down sorrowful on the boy lying on a neatly made bed. He was feeling lazy and he was reminiscing on the day that had just past. It was all a surreal blur, saying good-bye to Hermione and Ron, both true friends promising him they would see him very soon. But Harry Potter was not too sure

Plans. Ideas. Schemes. Plots. All were running through his head. He would be turning 17 this summer, legal in the eyes of the Ministry. Perfect. The timing could not be better. He had half a mind not to go back to Hogwarts. He needed to search for those Horcruxs and he would not let anything get in his way.

'_Cept for Bill and Fleur's wedding, you have to come back for that mate or mum will be in a right state,_ rang Ron's voice in his head.

Harry smiled, small and fondly at the thought. He would give anything to go back to the simple summer he had spent at the Burrow. But those days were long gone now.

"Boy you get down here, now!" thundered the rough deep voice of Vernon Dursley.

Harry groaned and slowly raised his body from the bed. He opened his squeaky door and slowly stalked down the hallway and the steps. In the family room sat both his Aunt and Uncle. Aunt Petunia avoided his gaze while Uncle Vernon apprehensively glowered at him.

"What?" Harry finally blurted out after a few moments of silence had past.

"Don't you use that tone with us boy," growled Vernon. Harry, however, with his wand in his pocket rolled his eyes then sat down on the couch. "We want some answers Potter." He said, spitting out his last name like it tasted bad in his mouth

"Answers? Like what? I would enjoy some answers myself, actually." He retorted.

"Like what the bloody hell happened last summer and I want to bloody well know if it is going to happen again. I want to know if a freaky bloody tall bloke is going to be darking my doorstep and if those ruddy owls are going to swarm my house!"

Harry scowled, clenching his fist tightly and gritting his teeth. "You'll be pleased to know, I won't be here long." He said, quietly, dangerously quietly. "You'll want to know that the tall bloke as you so called him was Albus Dumbledore, the greatest sorcerer in the world and he is dead! As for the owls, I hope your house gets covered with droppings!" he shouted, hands still clenched. Once he finished, he was breathing hard and loudly, but both his Aunt and Uncle were quiet.

Surprisingly, it was his Aunt Petunia who spoke first. She wrung her hands with a cloth from the kitchen, her eyes shifting, nervously, Harry wondered why.

"Dumbledore, he is dead you say?" her voice was quiet, and nervous. Vernon looked at his wife in disbelief, wondering what she could possibly be thinking.

"Yes, he is gone." Said Harry, rather softly compared to his earlier tone, looking at his Aunt, much like his Uncle was.

"So, what hope do we have? If Dumbledore is gone?" she asked, eyes looking up at him, worried and full of fright. It was now Harry Potter realized that his Aunt knew what Lord Voldemort could do and the danger he could reek upon both the Wizarding and Muggle world. He held a new appreciation for his Aunt and almost felt pity for her lack of understanding.

"None really," added Harry, voice quiet and glum, his Aunt let out a stifled gasp before looking away. "I have to find 5 Horcruxs, but with some luck, I think only 4, another might already be destroyed."

Both of his relatives looked at him dreadfully confused.

"Voldemort used random objects to store a piece of his soul in. Dumbledore destroyed one and I destroyed another one during my third year, I need to find the others, otherwise we have no chance at all," he explained, watching his Aunt the whole time

"Do you have to do it," she stated timidly, more than asking

"Yes," he breathed, "I'm the only one who can."

"When do you leave?" she asked this time

"I'm not sure, soon, Ron and Hermione will come get me. We have things to take care of and then I am going to go to Godric Hollow, where" he paused, "Where my mum and dad lived."

Aunt Petunia nodded, comprehending and understand every word, while Uncle Vernon just sat there like a lump with his mouth open. A few moments of silence past one more time, Harry stood there the whole time, feeling awkward now that he had told all of them this. He had only told Ron and Hermione, who else would he have to tell, the whole Order? Of course, they all needed and deserved to know, then again, maybe it was something Dumbledore wanted to keep with him, and Ron and Hermione. Harry just might leave it that way.

"I have something for you," Petunia suddenly interrupted Harry's thoughts with her words. She finally looked him in the eye before continuing, "It was your parents' I think. A man brought it, that night, before Dumbledore came, said it was for you." Petunia suddenly stood up and ran upstairs. Harry stood still, dumbfounded completely, looking at Vernon, who still had the same stupid look about him. It was not long before she came scurrying back down the stairs pausing and then moving slowly towards Harry. She cradled it in her hands looking down at it as if she had not looked at it all these 16 years while she had it, Harry didn't doubt that she hadn't.

"Here, Harry," she said softly, turning her palm and dropping something into his. Harry looked at her in wonderment before looking down at what was in his hand. There was a metal chain, darkened, rusty even, dirty too. It was small and closely linked and there on it was a locket. It was not like the locket he had found in the cave, but it was similar. On it was two large G's interlocked with one another, for some reason it did not look able to open, but it did not matter to him. It was a rusted gold and it felt heavy in his hand he looked back up at his Aunt

"How come you never gave it to me before?" the question came out more bitterly than he had wanted it to.

"I didn't know who left it, it-it scared me," she finished lamely.

"Scared you?" he repeated, how simple. His aunt was still the same, if that scared her; she had no idea what the world was in for. Without another word he clasped the locket in his hands before storming out of the room and up the stairs. He blew past Dudley's bedroom, which was dark and empty, no doubt because he was out beating up more small children. He went into his own room and slammed the door, causing Hedwig to hoot loudly and ruffle her feathers, her talons readjusting herself on her cage.

He sat down at a chair at his desk roughly, looking around breathing hard again. He pulled out some parchment before settling down to write. To who? He was without any sort of mentor now, and Ron and Hermione would have no way of getting here…Remus. That's it.

He wrote Remus a quick chicken-scratch note, saying…

Remus,

I need to get back to Headquarters as soon as possible. I've made it back where D. wanted me, now I need to join everyone else.

Harry

It was short sweet and to the point and hopefully they would come and get him, before he had to leave and do it himself.

He whistled, "Hedwig, come her 'ere girl." The bird hooted softly and swooped to perch down on the windowsill in front of his desk. Harry quickly addressed the letter and offered it to her beak, which she quickly took it in. "Get it to Remus, quickly and wait for a reply." The large snow owl blinked comprehendingly before spreading her wings and taking off into the dark night sky.

Harry leaned back and watched her go, long after until she out of sight. There was nothing else he could do here but wait and ponder, and wait some more, until she came back with a response.

* * *

Well there it is. Do me a huge favor and review with some criticism and some love, and whatever else you wanna say! 


End file.
